


hope in the heartbreak variety

by WindyRein



Series: Twisted Thoughts & Mangled Dreams [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8861716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyRein/pseuds/WindyRein
Summary: Missed tags are appreciated and reviews are loved. :)





	

pieces of a shambled heart

all bloodied and sinewy

muscle and torn ligament

veins and arteries and so, so much

_hurt_

But.

in the middle of it all

a seedling

shy and scared of being trampled

growing stronger by the day

no, the moment

when you said

**yes**

instead of _we can’t_

god, live my life with me

**Author's Note:**

> Missed tags are appreciated and reviews are loved. :)


End file.
